Dimensional Twist (PILOT)
by Steryx R4
Summary: This is my rewrite of the previous SWDT that I crafted which ended up SHIT. It's just a short preview, so don't expect anything more. Lovers and Haters are welcomed and blah blah blah... Just read it...
1. Pilot 1

**DIMESIONAL TWIST – PILOT/TEASER/I DON'T KNOW/ WHATSOEVER CHAPTER**

* * *

**TOKYO RUSH**

1234, outskirts of Tokyo, Japan  
12th March 2020  
Team Harpoon 'Jake Rutherford'

The afternoon wasn't like any other countries for them. He's been sitting inside the Gurkha LAPV for 10 minutes. His buddies are having a nice Japanese meal for breakfast after being invited by the police SAT members to try the Japanese style home made cooking. Jake didn't want to break the mood but he had to pass since he needs to watch over the area. It's not that he hated Japanese related stuff, it's because he's been here before and it was bad.

For Jake, he's been to Tokyo for his OGA mission. It was tough as hell, he had to drive all the way from the docks to Shibuya just to get that bastard. He remembered that time, he had to go through the highway with dozens of vehicles and into the populated area just to chase the North Korean spies trying to terrorize Tokyo. In the end, he never know what happened to the poor bastard.

Jake sighed as he rested his head onto the steering wheel thinking all over about his previous OGA mission. It was like Déjà vu, it happened before just like this. Monitoring the area in a car for any suspicious entities. Then, things turned fuck up when they starting shooting at you and the bad guys escape. Then goes the game of cat and mouse. He rested his eyes thinking all those things he had been through before. Then, the door open revealing a body had entered next to him.

"What's up Rutherford? You look fucked up." Phoenix told him. The British began to fix his eyes onto the hot coffee placed within the cup holder. "Bloody hell, that was serious shit back there. Those SAT members are pushing me for another round of sake. Could you believe that?" He scowled at the remaining members in the restaurant. "We're supposed to guard the area for the PM's alternate exit route and we're here dozing off like a stinky fisherman who had just fucked some whales."

Jake chuckled, "Tell you what brother, they're gonna pull you in for another round after this thing's over." Phoenix annoyed with his joke letting out a growl. "Besides, they wanna see if a _Gaijin_'s are tough as they were… Japs are all like that…" Jake begin make laugh but not very loud since he don't want to make the Brit pissed off.

Phoenix glared at him, "You know what Rutherford? You're a pain in the arse." He growled and Jake only nodded giving his normal sarcastic face onto the Brit.

"Alright Jason Statham, here's a question for you. Do you know what's fishier than a sushi?"

Phoenix tilted his head looking at the American, thinking about his riddle or some random 5th grader pop quiz.

"Tuna?" Phoenix shrugged his shoulder having no answer for the weird question.

Jake's expression changed, his eyes were fixed to the road. Truthfully, he was staring at the white van at the side of the road that was parked nearby the lamp post. Phoenix noticed his expression and averted his gaze towards the white Renault van.

"That van?" Phoenix raised his brows and wrinkles could be seen between his eyes and the snow cap that he's wearing. "Are you still having a jet lag kid?"

"Nope, that van's been there for 5 minutes and the driver didn't even stepped out of the vehicle yet. If it's a delivery guy, why the van's white and why the driver's not even bother to step out? If it's the pizza guy, why he's stalling it? Does he want to sabotage the delivery? And why there's no Miku on it?"

As those questions and the anxiety playing inside him, Phoenix decided to cut his imaginative feelings.

"Kid, you've been in the ACE for damn long. You got arse kick pretty badly after all those trips. You should take some break kid, you're just tired. That's all." Phoenix said in a normal manner. He was a part of the Royal Marine Commandos back at his service. Being imaginative for having threats nearby is something normal for those who had been operating in the enemy's territory and they tried to keep those things off from their mind. Like Jake, he also had PTSDs as well, but now he managed to get through it. "Well, looks like those wild SAT members are coming out…" They turned their eyes toward the door and he could see two male SAT members are wearing a body armour and having a chat.

Jake scans the SATs, "They looked happy…" he said giving off his first impression.

"What a pain in the arse…" Phoenix muttered.

While they are waiting for the rest to finish, a radio crackles and the static turned clear as the message comes in.

"_Harpoon, this is Neko. Do you copy?"_

Phoenix pressed the button and begin to answer, "Loud and Clear Neko, you got something for us?" he replied to the female operator who was speaking in a Japanese accent.

"_SDF's intel just picked up SIGINT hits from one of the Terrorists' cell. It appears that signal comes from a vehicle around your corner. The signal comes from a white Renault van registered with number 2-9-0-8 on its plate. The vehicle is in the area. Do not engage it unless they start shooting at you. Neko out."_

After hearing the message, Phoenix and Jake's heart thumped faster than before. The computer screen shows the white Renault van that had the same exact model as it was in the street. They slowly lift their face and look closely onto the vehicle's plate. They turned speechless, the plate was numbered 2908. It was the exact number that was told by their operator.

"Jake, you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Phoenix's voice turned deep as he grabs his M6A2 rifle that was placed on the dashboard.

"Yup, I was expecting not to get shot this time…" Jake's voice remained calm but like Phoenix, he turned cold. Jake turns the safety lock to full auto on his Honey Badger to expect something bad. "Let's get out there… I'll ask those two to back us up."

"Fine by me…"

The two gets off from the LAPV and begins walking with their guns in their hands. Jake turned toward the two SAT members who was guarding the area yelling at them in Japanese. Soon, the two SATs walked toward them slowly from behind with MP5A3 sub machineguns in their hands giving additional protection to the two.

Jake and Phoenix slowly approach the van cautiously in case they start shooting out of the van. The two SATs gradually approaching them from behind to support them with their weapons aimed directly at the trunk of the van. Pressure could be felt within their mind, adrenaline rushed through their vein like a poison and their heartbeats thumping harder than before.

As they approaches the van, nothing bad happen… until now.

Multiple shots came out of the trunk punching holes through the van. The bullets flying all over the area smashing the concrete walls and wooden houses around the area. The shots become rapidly non-stop as it kept shooting blindly with their ass covered with the trunk.

"Take cover!" Phoenix growled as the two quickly jumps behind the 4 feet concrete wall as their cover. The bullets sizzled and tearing the concrete above them into a small pebbles and dusts falling onto their heads. "Fucking bastards! They've got a machinegun!" Phoenix quickly jerked lower to cover his head with the bullets flying all over him.

"Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, supressing fire!" Phoenix growled and the two gets out of their cover rapidly shoots the van. The SAT members quickly follows their shot to repel the raging terrorizing machinegun.

The gunner who was inside the van was still shooting blindly through the chewed off trunk. Phoenix and Jake rapidly shoots the van punching it with holes trying to supress the machine gun shots. A few seconds later the shots stopped and the engine suddenly roared and the tyre's screeches like one of the dragster cars trying to run off from the scene.

Phoenix quickly stood out of the cover and growled, "It's trying to run off! Stop it!" Phoenix and Jake quickly vaulted over the wall and shoots all out onto the vehicle. The vehicle started to flee the area after it had enough speed. "Don't stop! Keep firing!"

Jake didn't bother to reload, he squeezed the trigger spurting out all bullets as he shoot the fleeing van. All of his bullets were missed and the van managed disappeared into corner where the roaring engine can still be heard.

"Don't let it get away!" Jake ran towards the corner and reloads his weapon to make another spree shot.

All of them went into the corner trying make another shot but the van had already gone out of range.

"Fuck…" Phoenix said under his breath. Jake and Phoenix quickly heads back to their LAPV. Phoenix pressed the button on his comm gear and spoke, "Neko, we've engage with the white van. It's heavily armed and it's possibly heading towards the parliament. I need you to track it now!"

"_Got it, give me a minute…"_

"No, we don't have a minute! You got to hurry!" Jake yelled back through the comm and quickly ended the call. The two finally reached their LAPV in a nick of time. At the same time, Stacy and Kate are standing nearby the vehicle.

"What the fuck's going on?!" Stacy asked throwing her both hands in the air. She seemed displease about it.

"No time, get in the Gurkha!" Jake replied and throws the keys to Phoenix, "You drive, I'll shoot!" all of them quickly boarded the vehicle. Jake quickly turns on the radio and GPS to find the location of the vehicle.

Phoenix entered the key into its hole and twists it. The engine roared like a wild bull. Without wasting any more time, the LAPV races off from the scene and quickly skids into the corner. Phoenix started to act all like Vin Diesel from the 'Fast and Furious' series. Jake can tell just with his action playing with the handbrakes and gear shifting. Stacy and Kate are having a rough time putting on their EXSTs. Kate who was busy wearing her newly redesigned Striker's asked.

"What happened?"

Phoenix who was driving with adrenaline flowing through his vein answered, "Chaos…" his face turned pale.

**13 MINUTES LATER**

"HIT IT!" Stacy yelled.

Phoenix who was driving the Gurkha didn't retorted but crudely turns the steering to its limit and slams onto the heavily damaged van. The slamming caused a little shock onto their brain. The white looking van had already covered in dents and other several damages. The side window had already crack and partially broken added with a multiple rounds of bullet holes. It was an uneasy sight for those who ordered pizza.

They've chase the pizza delivery van to the most Tokyo's most complex highway where there are lots of flyover and roads for you to go. Now, they're heading to the city centre assuming their target was the Japan's Prime Minister who is still in the parliament. They carry heavy weaponry to assassinate the PM.

The white van levels again and started to approach their Gurkha's again in a high speed momentum.

"HERE IT COMES! HERE IT COMES!" Kate exclaimed as the white van approaches again.

The van slams the car and they could feel the shock but not too much since the vehicle absorbs much more impact due to its thick armour. Again, Phoenix makes another try and slams the white van which pushed the light van to shunt the concrete wall.

"Watch out!" Jake alerted Phoenix pointing at the bus with lots of kindergarten students in it.

"FUCK!" Phoenix makes another turn and avoid the bus's tail before they ran into it. Phoenix switched the gear and pushed the pedal to the end. The children eagerly looked onto the giant vehicle passed their bus with excitement. After passing the bus, Phoenix looked around the rows of cars in front of him to find the white van. "Where are those bastards?"

"Kate, you got anything?" Jake asked looking onto his right for any signs of the vehicle.

Kate who was using her Eagle sense didn't find anything, "Negative, no signs of them. Did they ran off to nearest exit?" she panted and wipes the sweat off from her brows.

Stacy who was watching the left side of the Gurkha shook her head, "Negative, the next exit is 200 meters. It's impossible for them to…" before she could finish off her words, the two witches were thrown off to the front.

Jake who could feel the force, looked at the back. "What was that?!" He took a glance onto the ripped-off, damaged polycarbonate and scratched window to get the clearer view. He saw a white looking vehicle ramming them again. "Aw great…" he muttered under his breath with displease. The bumped jerked him to the front again, "Our friend's back…"

Stacy and Kate peek onto the window and saw the white van ramming them. The two was thrown to floor.

Kate crawls back toward the back door and tries to open it. "Damn it…" she tries to open the door but it didn't budge even an inch.

"What's wrong?" Stacy stepped into her side trying to push the door.

"It won't budge! I think it's stuck!" Kate's words soon followed by another ram from behind.

"WHAT?!" Phoenix yelled as couldn't believe with what he had just heard. "What do you mean it can't be open?!" A gunshot followed his words and Jake pulled his head back reloading his handgun.

"You gotta figure out something Sis!" Jake yanked as soonest another ramming slammed the vehicle. He managed to hold back his face from slamming his face onto the dashboard before him. "Got any ideas?"

Kate look onto the door and figured out something, "Babe, I got an idea. Help me out." The Gurkha got bumped again.

Stacy the bisexual was curious, "What're we gonna do?" without any answer, Kate gets into her position and start to kick the door. Having understand the plan, she grinned. "Oh, now I see…" she gets into her position next to her partner and start kicking the door. "Phoenix keep your distance! We got a surprise for them!"

"Got it!" Phoenix replied and started to push the pedal giving the distance between the two vehicles.

"Jake, I want you to keep an eye for their distance! Don't let them come close!" Stacy yelled while kicking the door.

"Got it Big Sis!" Jake replied and started to pop his head out of the vehicle.

Stacy and Kate kicks the door as hard as they can with their Strikers. The Striker's metal foot which was amplified with magic pressure was enough to break the thick door. The ramming didn't stop them since Phoenix kept the distance between the two vehicles. The door dented every seconds they kick it. Bolts and screws jumped off from their places around the door and started to linger on the LPAV's floor. After kicking for a while, the two noticed that the door is heavily damaged and the two could see lights at the edge of the trunk. They didn't kicked it until Jake gives the signal.

"We've got it heavily damaged! How's the van?!" Stacy asked implying to the distance.

"Not yet!" Jake replied as he could see that the van is still too close to them.

"Phoenix give this baby more speed! I need that distance!"

"I'm pushing it!" Phoenix growled while shift between the gears. The speed begin to rise within the speedometer. He begin to avoid the civilian cars this was followed by the white van.

Jake who was scanning for a better distance waits. He monitored the movement of the van waiting the right chance to strike it. Through the strong wind that stroke onto his face, he scans the right moment through the cars seeing that the wrecked van is still trailing them from behind and still chasing their tail.

"Come on… Come on…" Jake muttered praying for the white van to get into the zone. Then, the white van speeds up like an F1 car heading towards their ass to make another ram. "NOW!"

Jake's word echoed through the cabin. Kate and Stacy roared and kicks the door with metallic sound clanking around their Strikers. The door blasts away from the Gurkha and it bounced off from the tar after the last blow. The door bounced off straight to the white van instantly hits the windshield. The wreckage caused the white van to lose control and heads off from the track. The white van begin to drive into the opposite direction of the traffic.

"There goes the package…" Jake heavily breathed as he watches the van drives into the other side of the highway and desperately tries to avoid the incoming traffic.

The sloppily driver quickly drives off to avoid the incoming cars and trucks along with other types of vehicle.

"Multiple cops coming in from 11… Looks like that bastard won't get away anymore…" Stacy noted everyone. Sirens wailing from afar and sets of red lights are seen from afar about 500 meters from their sight, the police are seen making a road block.

"That's a road block… They've got him cornered." Jake grinned. Judging by the situation, the terrorist won't have any backup plan or any exit for them to escape. With the cops and the flow of traffic, they won't stand a chance.

Kate grinned and giggled, "Heh, now we're talking! Those guys are busted!" Kate chimed with excitement and quickly ruggedly hugged Stacy into her busts. The two quickly celebrates it and Phoenix wasn't seem too bothered by it.

Deep in Jake's heart, he was glad that this job had finally finished. Jake sat back and exhaled deeply. He then takes another look onto the white van again. Jake was expecting a calm, soothing moment for him right after this job. He always wanted to see Shibuya for a while but since the bad guys haven't been captured, this job isn't done.

As everyone thought that the cat and mouse game is over, the perpetrators, however, droves off onto one of the exit which had already emptied due to the road block and disappears to a higher level of flyover. Jake fixed his position again and started to get fishy by the terrorist's act.

"Hey, those bastards just got off through the exit…" Jake alerted them.

Kate and Stacy who had begun to strip each other stopped, "Yeah… You're right… Where are they heading?" Kate pondered as she watches the vehicle disappears as it rose up through the exit.

As they are watching, Stacy's received a radio call. "Yeah? Really? OK, got it." Stacy ended the call which brings Jake and Kate's attention to her. Stacy returns the glare and spoke, "Don't worry, our boys and MPD had block the road. Looks like whatever they're planning, it ends here." She then sits on of the wrecked passenger seat. "Looks like everything had just…"

*THUMP* the weird sound came from above. It instantly cut's Stacy's words. Everyone was shocked by the thumping sound. Phoenix began to drive slowly as the roadblock only 100 meters away. Everyone looked above of their vehicle where the over lapping flyover over their head is shaking.

"What was that?" Kate asked and her voices begin to shake.

Then, a rubble falls off from above along with small pebbles. *BOOM!* the flyover above them blows up into giant pieces. The concrete slabs falls onto the road and it begin to sunken as the over piling pieces drops onto their sight. Lots of cars fell into their sight.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jake exclaimed as he was amazed by the second explosion.

The police who was standing at the roadblock leaves the area. Then, a giant concrete slab falls in front of them. The giant flyover stood before them gradually begins to fall as every parts of the concrete and tars are raining over them. The LAPV is bathed in dusts and millions of pebbles.

"FUCK! IT'S FALLING! IT'S FUCKING FALLING!" Stacy yelled hysterically. The concrete-cement mixture falls before their LAPV. "GET US OUTTA HERE DAMNIT!"

Phoenix quickly shifts the gear and kicked the pedal, "HANG ON!" Phoenix drove the LAPV backward avoiding the raining pebbles. "SHIT!" Phoenix cursed as he drove the car backwards looking through the set of giant view at his back. "HOLD ON TIGHT EVERYONE!" he then shift the gear and the LAPV begin to skids and spins 180° and faces opposite direction.

"STOP ACTING ALL VIN DIESEL! THIS AIN'T FAST AND FURIOUS! GET MOVING NOW!" Stacy yelled at Phoenix's ear which he finds it as annoying.

"SHUT UP WOMAN! YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!" Phoenix shifted another gear and kicks the pedal again forcing the LAPV to race up through the raining wreckage. One by one, pieces by pieces, he drove through the cavern of death. "COME ON!" he yelled hoping the Gurkha to get out of the flyover's raining pebbles.

Kate squeezed between Jake and Phoenix pointing forward, "THERE! THERE'S THE SAFE ZONE!"

Jake popped his head outside to see the condition of the flyover that they're on. He was speechless and his eyes widened as he watches the flyover that they were on began to disintegrate and sunk to a lower level. The tar begins to sink to the bottom and it's following them. He pulled his head back in with fear filling his soul.

"YA' BETTER HURRY!" Jake yelled urging the British to drive faster.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! YELL AT THE GURKHA!" The British retorted as he couldn't take the pressure being pushed around by everyone. "COME ON DAMN IT!"

As they are about to reach the end of flyover, a giant concrete slab falls. Jake who was assisting with the navigating, noticed the falling boulder.

"WATCHOUT!" Jake warned but it was too late as it falls before them.

"SHIT!" Phoenix who was driving couldn't hit the brake at the moment due to the speed that the LAPV holds. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he yelled and he twists the steering wheel trying change the vehicle's direction.

Jake, Kate and Stacy quickly fastens the safety belt and hold onto something hard.

"HOLD ON!" Phoenix's voiced echoed through their ears.

The LAPV spins and skids (not drift) as it tries to restrain from gaining more speed. The LAPV couldn't avoid the boulder, it was imminent. The LAPV eventually hits boulder and everything turned black. The last thing that went into Jake's ears, was a hard crashing and bashing sound.

* * *

**HAPPY? This is just experiment I'm working on… However, this doesn't mean I'll guarantee that this story is a GO… Also, don't expect it'll be 100% if this is a GO… IF THIS IS A GO…. KALAU JADILAH... **

**(P.S - I was inspired by Battlefield 4 and Call of Duty: Ghosts trailer on how they released the PV before the actual game release even though I never played it…)**


	2. Pilot 2

**HERE GOES AGAIN, ONE OF MY FUCKING CRAPPY PILOT CHAPTERS… PROBABLY?**

* * *

**AIR TRAFFIC  
**1456, over the skies of Penang, Malaysia  
14th August 2021  
Angel Squadron 'Catherine 'Kat' Weissmann'

EXST Type:  
EXF-15ST

Afterburner** \- **ACTIVE  
Flaps – ACTIVE  
Weapons - ACTIVE**  
**

The hot breeze strokes their soft skin as they flew 2000 feet above island of Penang. The seagulls are flying around the clouds, ships and ferries are moving around the sea, the tiny buildings looked like a small doll house and the cars shined as the lights reflected by it. The people looked like a small ants moving around the scene. Aeroplanes passed their sights as it takes off from the island's airport. Right in their sight, two white stretching long bridges are seen floating on the channel between the island and the mainland. Vehicles are seen moving on the bridges and boats are seen crossing the channel between the nearby islands.

Kat had never seen such beautiful and calm scenery in her sights. She had been flying over 5 countries but she's always involved in combat situation instead of casual flying. She still remembered that she got her ass shove with multiple anti-aircraft guns. Back at Iraq, the air raid on Rebels 3 years ago had left her a deep trauma for her. She had fear the skies ever since then, and ended up being officially discharged by the Air Force. She had to face her PTSDs and met several groups. Kat couldn't bear to show or even look onto her scar that she gained, she was afraid of it.

Soon, she found hope under the misery. She saw several Witches flying over an airfield nearby her home and they are apparently are not a group of military. She only stared at them as they disembark from their awkward designed Strikers. She saw them teasing each other and they were very happy. Kat was approached by one of the Witches asking her if she was impressed by it. Turns out they were Private Air Defence Firm called the Icarus.

She joined the Icarus and flew again once more. Until then, the company was almost shut down due to worsened economy. She almost lost her job but Globex Industries bought the company which absorbed all of the employees under their wings. Everyone patronized Globex but not her. She smells fishy about the company itself including those whom she working with.

But her memories got fuzzy as Ji Hyo whined, "Awwwww…. Is Malaysia really this hot?" she started to unzip the flight jacket revealing a pink t-shirt in it. "Even if we're flying on the air with the breeze cooling off our melting face, that doesn't change a fact that the blazing sun is burning us off!"

Kat who was leading the squadron grinned and raised her brows, "C'mon Ji Hyo, you gotta feel the warmth of this country ya' know! Instead of hooking up your ass at the North-West of Africa, this is much better!" Kat justified. "Besides, we got to see a lot of things around here! You can see the buildings! The bridges, the sea and everything around you! And besides, they wanna give us a tour on the island! What do you say?"

However, those explanations didn't ring any bell to Ji Hyo. Instead, she only pouted looking away from her friends. Kat only blinked and only sighed giving off a warm smile. Not far from her, Ilana is gazing off towards the beautiful city skyline even though Georgetown is few klicks out of their position.

"Is there something bothering you Ilana?" Kat asked and the Russian averted her gaze towards her.

Ilana gave a wry smile back to her, "N-Nothing, I'm fine…." She replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, is there anything?" Ji Hyo jumped into the conversation. "Did you catch a cold?"

"No-Nothing, really! I'm fine!" Ilana replied with stumble again.

Kat noticed that her comrade is hiding her feelings. "It's okay, you can tell us. After all, nobody's hearing this conversation by the way…" she tried to talk to Ilana but the quiet Russian averted her gaze away from the two trying not to take the conversation further. Seeing all the bravado surrounding the Russian, Kat couldn't know Ilana's heart. She then shrugged her shoulder acting like she didn't bother about her anymore, "Okay, suit yourself… You're the great Ilana anyways…. You can do all things by yourself!"

Then, everything went silent except the sound of burning exhaust of their EXSTs and the wind gusting onto their clothes. The AirAsia's A380-300 flew below them leaving them behind with a roar before gaining higher altitude.

"That's so loud!" Ji Hyo bellowed as she watches the plane flew towards the azure sky.

Then, the silent was broken.

"It's beautiful…" A voice spoke.

Kat rolled eyes toward the Russian; she noticed that Ilana had a sad looking face. She could feel a heavy sadness emitting out of her. Ji Hyo could also feel the same thing. The Russian, who had her sullen face, stares towards the 2nd bridge with several cars moving around the island. After looking for a while, she spoke.

"The truth is, I'm really weak." Ilana cleared her throats. "You see, I've always been acting tough so that everyone could accept me… fear and idolize me but that only made my heart feel empty. To me, fighting in the skies had made me who I am but I've never face such a beautiful paradise right before my eyes… I was glad that…" Ilana's words went blank but she hesitated. Ilana tilted her head towards the two and gave a bright smile. "I met you two…" she ended her words.

The two went speechless and silent filled the gap once more. Ilana then went blushed and looked away from the two since she's the toughest among the Angels. She moved her face away from the two and begins to say some words crudely.

"It's not like that… It's just…" as Ilana blabbers; she was suddenly hugged by someone. She tilted her head and saw Kat with her hands wrapped around her neck. "Kat…" she muttered in disbelief.

"It's alright…" Kat said softly. "We're here… We should concede our feelings to be known by everyone. Be it yourself, your family or even your friends!" smiles appeared onto her face once more. "You should share yourself everything with us, we're teammates now. Teammates got each other's back right? So, you should hang out with us often!"

Suddenly, the warm hug was joined by the South Korean girl. The trio nearly spins on the air as they embraced each other. Ji Hyo laughed in excitement as she joins the group hug. They began to level their altitude again as they are hovering above the sky. The three then looked onto each other and laughed together.

"We should do this sometimes!" Ji Hyo said followed by their nods and hums. Then, they begin to release their embraces.

"Thanks guys… Without you two, I might be lost and lonely by now." Ilana glanced at the two looking at them with watery eyes.

Kat noticed that her eyes begin to flow out tears, "A-Are you… Crying?" she asked this soon followed by the Korean girl who had the same thought.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Ji Hyo asked wondering if something had bothered her friend again.

The Russian wipes off the tears flowing out of her eyes. Then, she shook her head blowing out some air out of her breath.

"No, I'm fine…" she replied in concise added with a true smile. The expression caught the glimpse of the two girls in amazement. The two then looked at each other and giggled as they were astonished by the situation.

The three went into the soothing flow as they flew above the rows of factories beneath them. Kat was glad that she gets to know of her comrade's feeling deeper than before. She only thought them as a comrades and wing mates who assisted her during combat situations. But, after this session it changed everything. She forgot that these guys are like her sisters. Deep in her heart, her soul, she wants to treasure and cherish this moment for the rest of her life.

As they are being taken into the warm mood, a radio call breaks the moment.

"_Angel 01, this is Butterworth control. Do you copy over?"_

The radio feed went in and the trio begin to return to their arrow formation. The Angels begins to don their ACODs (Advanced Combat Optical Display) again after receiving from the RMAF's control tower.

"Check your systems Angels…" Kat said as she activates the holographic projection on her visor.

Multiple green projections came out giving the altitude, bearing, weapon package, damage control and targeting system displayed before their eyes. This is an updated version of the previous eyepiece that was worn by most of the Witches since 80s. Up to 2000s, the ACODs were not widely used until 2010. Most gen 4 and 4.5 had upgraded the eyepiece to ACODs where the previous system had flaws. This system had been integrated by the military worldwide. Through this system, they are able to calibrate and sync with their Strikers more feasible than before. Too bad the author couldn't say more about ACOD until the real fanfic releases. Now, back to the story… After checking the HUDs, they tapped onto a small tablet around the size of an iPhone that was strapped to their left arm. It was the computer or panel to calibrate their EXSTs, not many military forces uses this kind of hardware but for Globex, they had the best tools, best gears, and best weapons for their operators but most of all - they had the best pays.

"_Angel 01, this is Butterworth control. Do you copy over?"_

The control tower with a Malay accented guy repeated through the radio. Kat, Ilana and Ji Hyo made their final check on their ACOD. The three exchanged glance and give a nod to each other confirming that they'll be talking through radio from here on. Also, from that moment, their job starts now.

"Beginning radio contact… Frequency confirmation, check." Kat lifts her thumbs up giving the signal to the two that her radio is intact with the control tower. "Flight control, this is Angel 01, we have you in our frequency. Radar's clear, no bogeys in sight. Looks like you guys are just gonna sit back and enjoy the day." Kat added with a bit of sarcastic tone.

"_Roger that Angel 01, your company had reported to us, your package is heading toward the island. Head to vector 250 of your position, the package is 15 kilometre South-West of the island. Our AWACS is flying up in the sky to monitor the situation, we'll give you permission to fly and escort the civilian plane. Semoga Berjaya, it means 'good luck' in Malay. Flight control, out."_

"Copy that flight control, Angel 01 out." Kat ended the call with concise. Having understood every inch of the briefing just now, she glanced back at the two girls. "Alright, 02, 03, change our course and head off to vector 250. Our package is flying in towards the island right now; let's make sure it landed safely."

"Copy that Kat!" the two replied through the radio in unison.

The Angels break left and flew through the soft white clouds. The engines begin to roar louder as the afterburners kicked them off the sky bank passing housing estates, factories and other buildings beneath them. The trio passes through the green hill revealing another side of the island. They were very fast which had exceeded the limit of the speed. The air rustles through their uniforms and the wind blew their hairs blew their hair backwards, the numbers kept increasing in their HUDs and the citizens beneath them was awed with their appearances.

After passing the other side of the island, the view swaps from 1st world city sight to a local village which has developed into towns and begin to have several skyscrapers. After kicking their thrusters, they decided to slow down and let the engines cool down before making another reheat.

Ji Hyo who had been focusing for the whole time was distracted by something beneath her, "Huh? What is that?" she pondered watching several tiny peoples gathered at the beach and the worn out looking field. "Beast eye…" her pupils switched to red and her iris instantly turns sharper which akin to that of wild animals. She zoomed down the field with her vision to get clearer view. Since this ability is limited, she needs to hurry and see the view. What she saw it made her amused; the kids are waving at them despite flying over thousand feet above their head. Ji Hyo was heartened and waved her hands to the children. "Haloo!" she begins to wave at the children.

Kat and Ilana watches the childish Witch replies the gestures to the children beneath her. The two looked back at each other and giggled finding as amusing sight for them while flying over a civilian populated areas. After flying over the sky for 5 minutes, large blue sea spread before them as the island's beach and the building to shrink from their sight.

"Angels, reheat. We need to make contact with the cargo plane." Kat spoke through the radio with the wind whistles at the background.

"Roger that, following your lead 01." Ilana responded followed by Ji Hyo with a hum.

The Angels formed up and boosted off from the island. They sped off through the clouds and off towards the Straits of Malacca. It took them less than 10 minutes for them to fly off the coast of the island. Without taking any break, they raced towards the coast where less ships and boats are seen. Only the smell of sea water entered their nostrils. All what they see is just two things – sea and sky. The wind rustled their hair which messed up their hair but to them it didn't matter to them. The sizzling heat didn't force them to break formation either, only focusing on their job.

15 minutes after that, they minimized their speed to normal.

Before their naked eyes, the blue sea was laid wide and the glazing waters are shined by the sunlight that was burning in the sky. There was no longer an island or even boats passing by, they are heading out straight towards the Straits of Malacca. The island begins to shrink as they are leaving the island's coast. Despite leaving the island, they're still under Malaysian ATC which they will be able to call for help from the RMAF which they will respond immediately. It took few a few minutes for them to leave the coast and experience the hot breeze mixed with the sound of roaring engines. It was quite calm for them.

As they soaring through the sky, something entered their sight.

Three planes flew through bank of clouds. The planes are coming towards their position possibly the island that they had left earlier. The reflections of the light from the planes are visible from their eyes due to the clear weather.

"Heads up, we got three bogeys coming in from 12. Check your radar." Ji Hyo noted briefly.

"Yeah, we got them on sight 03." Kat remark as she glances at her radar projected at the bottom left corner of her visor. "It could be a civilian airliner, watch your guns girls we don't want any civilian casualties here. You know the rules." she added again reminding her subordinates about Globex's SOP rules.

As they are gliding through the cool wind, the planes that was taken to be a civilian aircraft as reported by Kat was wrong but yeah, a little bit of military. The aircrafts sliced through the sky passing their sights in an instant. The three was shocked in amazement; the first plane that they saw was a C-27J Spartan. It had a dull grey paint and vague markings on its wings. Trailing the Spartan's tail, two MiG-21s deliberately fires couples of rounds from its 23mm auto cannon onto the aircraft. The bullets sizzled onto the aircraft's fuselage and the beating rotating sounds echoed through the air.

They were awed by the sight, then a radio call broke through into their line.

"_Mayday! Mayday! This is K-seven-zero-niner! I'm transporting a high valuable package and we're under attack! Our bird sustained light damage and we can't hold any longer! Requesting any immediate assistance over!" _

The hectic call ended and judging by the pilot's voice, it was female plus the heavy accent she was presumably from UK. The planes begin to shrink as they flew off into the distant. The sound of the cannon beating through the air could still be heard.

Kat who was watching the scene growled, "Dammit! That's our bird! Those assheads are try to shoot it down!" She snapped after hearing the plane's TAC name.

Ilana's eyes wide opened, "Are you kidding me?! You aren't fucking around are you?!"

"Hell! I'm am not fucking around you! That transmission is from ours plane and those Fishbeds are intercepting that plane!"

"Uwaaaa! What're we gonna do?!" Ji Hyo's tone begin to tremble.

Kat then taps her mini tablet on her left forearm. Her eyes begin to shot an icy sight and said, "Angels! Maintain formation! We're goin' Mach! We'll pursue the bandit!" she ordered swiftly through the radio.

"Roger!" the two responded.

Ji Hyo and Ilana levelled themselves next to Kat's side. Then, their fingers begin to dance over their tablet that was strapped to their arm. The two then thumbs up giving the sign that their calibration is complete. Kat tilted her head towards the explosion engulfing in the distant, her heart aches watching the explosion.

"Angels in formation, reheat girls! We're going Mach!" Kat declared and her EXF-15ST's engines begin to roar louder than the B-777 airliner that had just past them.

"Roger that flight lead!" Ilana replied.

"Same here!" Ji Hyo added with a cherish tone.

The trio slowly pushed by the strong force by their Strikers. The gust of wind begin to form out of their Striker's mini pylon structure and the speed throttle on their HUD increases as they accelerate faster. Suddenly, they kicked off leaving a loud boom as they raced towards the aircraft. The winds pushed their hairs backward and the strong flow of wind stroked their clothes wildly. Every seconds, the gap between them and the plane decreases.

As the trios are closing into the planes, one of the Fishbeds entered Ilana's sight and it was spiked instantly.

"I got the bandit locked! Permission to engage!" Ilana requested.

"Clear to engage!" Kat approves.

"Roger that! Angel 3 engage! Fox 2!" the heat seeking missile raced off from her ST's and sped up towards the spiked aircraft. The Fishbeds that was busying shooting at the plane noticed the incoming missile. Seeing the plane's movement, she knew that the plane is trying to take counter manoeuvre. However, despite its agility the miniature sized missile exploded after blowing up the plane's engine. "Splash one! Confirmed kill!"

"Another bandit at 12! I got him locked!" Ji Hyo declared as the second Fishbed is entering her sight. "Angel 2 engage! Fox 3!" the AMRAAM that was loaded on her STF-16V blasted off through the sky. The rocket sliced the clouds in immense speed causing the pilot to fear of shot down. The rocket finally hits the Fishbed's avionic and blowing up the Russian built plane into burning pieces of metal. The wreckage fell off into the blue sea and sank into the deep Straits. Ji Hyo sighed in relieve, "Bandit down… finally…" but Kat precluded her thoughts.

"Don't let your guard down Ji Hyo, this isn't over."

Ji Hyo gasped and clicked her tongue, "Uh, got that Kat!" she replied hesitantly.

As the three follows the aircraft, the Spartan pilot's relievable sigh entered their channel.

"_Damn! That was close Angel lead! Good thing you guys arrived on time and plus… Where the bloody hell were you guys at? Those fuckers got my tail spiked for real!"_ The British female accented pilot barked through the radio giving a piece of her mind. Judging by her tone, she seems displeased by it. _"9 years flying in the Charlie isn't gonna help sooth my flying addict… Guess I'll jump off to British Airways and thrive the globe…." _Before she could finish her words, the alarm wailed through her cockpit. _"Bloody hell! We got more bandits inbound!" _

Kat and her gang noticed as well, the 'Angel Trio' focused their eyes onto the holograph projection of the radar displayed at the bottom corner left of their visor. Aside 4 blue dots that were painted as friendlies, 5 large red dots entered the radar and the dots appeared to be very fast coming in fast towards their direction.

"Heads up, we have bandits at 12!"

Everyone focused their eyes toward the skies before them. They begin to gaze onto the tiny dots that looked like a germ spot on a plate. The roaring engine of the enemy plane was covered by the commercial airplanes passing by the area. Kat looked onto her radar and saw dozens of civilian flight passing through their radar. She knew that they can't fight over a sovereign airspace with civilian casualties, this might become a problem for Globex and her team to handle.

Kat taps the tablet on her arm and make a call into RMAF's frequency, "This is Angel 01 of the Globex Enterprise, and we have an emergency situation. Multiple bogeys have engaged our package and they are designated as bandits! Requesting any RMAF support in the area, over." She ended the call and focused onto the bandits' once more.

Soon after that, the call responded.

"_This is AWACS Firasat, we hear you loud and clear. Proceed to the island with caution, two Super Hornets have airborne and vectoring towards your location. Defend your transport plane until it has landed at the airport, we'll take care of the bandits. Over." _

The report seem not very convincing but yet, Kat had trained with these pilots before. She knows these guys are capable of spiking them and sniffing their tail couple of times, so she wouldn't expect these guys to have themselves shot down. Kat remembered when a Wizard spiked her ass for the whole exercise. It was the worst thing she had ever face but the mock battle ended up in draw.

As Kat was drift by her old memories, the alarm breaks her daydreaming.

"What the-?!" Kat jerked off as she snapped out of her memories. The puzzled American looked around her with a face like 'WTH just happen?' or 'WTF?! Did I miss something?!' or something like that.

"HEADS UP! INCOMING MISSILE!" Ji Hyo yelled alarming the whole group into a vigilant state.

The alarms chimed into her ears again. A trail of white smoke entered her sight, it lurks around the clouds, the sizzling nozzle from the rocket's exhaust echoed through the sky and their radar shows the rockets are racing towards them fast.

Kat didn't agitated nor even panicked, "BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!" the group breaks off from their formation along with the Spartan aircraft. Kat rolled off and elegantly followed with a barrel roll with a chaff of blue flares bursting out of her EXST. "Shit!" the missile passes her sight but the American dodges it easily.

At the same time, the pilot also launched Counter Manoeuvre.

"_Bloody hell, deploying flares!"_ The Spartan drops off multiple volley of flares out of its frame. The wave of missiles went crazy as it begins to trail off like a drunk bird. One of missiles tracked the flare and exploded followed by the next wave of missile.

Kat grunted as she pulled herself out of the missile debris, "Fuck, at this rate…" she wipes the sweat off from her brows and focused again onto the island. She tapped the tablet that was strapped on her arm and begin to make some calibration settings. "With the current performance, I'd better…" suddenly, Ilana's word echoed through her eardrums.

"KAT, MISSILE! EVADE!"

"What?!" Kat tilted her head to her left and saw two missiles racing off towards her. "SHIT!" The GAU-X dropped off from her back and begins to reheat, she kicked off into the sky while being tailed by the missiles. "FLARES!" she shouted and the EXST release a volley of flare. However, there is no effect at all. "SHIT! That must active radar missile…" she rolled through the sky pushing herself further from her fleet.

Ilana and Ji Hyo noticed the trouble that she faced.

"KAT!" the two yelled in unison.

"SHIT!" She spins around and fired the Ether generated minigun. The 7.62mm rounds buzzed off into the air, the rotating barrel spins endlessly as it gives an ear screeching sounds. She knew that she won't let herself be the fly that got smacked out easily especially when she deals off with missiles. "FUCK! HIT! HIT IT FOR GOD SAKES!" She fired endlessly and managed to take out 3 out of 5 missiles leaving two missiles on her six. Looking at her visor, she noticed the panel had noted that her GAU-X is overheating, so much for best gears huh? "FUCK!" she cursed and the mechanisms retracted the minigun to her back she then focused back to her flight. "I need to pull those bandits out of our path or else…" Suddenly, the alarm wailed again. "WHAT?!" she froze in a panic state.

"KAT! ANOTHER MISSILE!" Ji Hyo's trembling tone went into her ear.

Kat tilted her head two the source and saw a heatseeking missile loomed out of her and it was surprised call. Her heart thumped harder than before, the adrenaline fused into her vein, everything went slow. She didn't expect this one, those missile were just a bait, and she's being 'fished' so that they can take her out easily. As everything is about to meets its end, things changed.

Kat didn't bother about those sentiments at all, she throws her shield overlapping onto one another by providing a layered protection. The missile hits the magic shields, the static produced as it grinds the warhead along the shield. *BOOM* the missile exploded unleashing a deadly flame as the air around was absorbed producing an overwhelming flame. The shield cracked and breaks into million pieces. The American grunted as she braces herself, ready for the worst.

"KAT!" the two voices of her dear friend echoed into her ears.

"FUUUUCCCCCKKKK!" she couldn't last longer, the shield breaks, pieces by pieces and the inferno mauled her into the demonic flame. She covered her face with her arms as the flame grazes around her.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

"_SIAL! SIAL! DIA PACAK AKU BAI!" _ Airil's words echoed into her ears.

"_GANAS 01, MISIL! KIRI! MASUK KIRI!" _Fahmi barked in a hectic tone.

"_BABI! AKU TAKLEH BREAK! BENDA ALAH NI KEJAR AKU LA!"_

"_BREAK! BREAK KANAN!"_

"_SIAAAALLLLL!" _

"_AIRIL!" _Fahmi's voice echoed through the radio.

*BOOM* the RMAF's Super Hornet exploded in the mid-air. The cockpit bursts into flames without any ejection. Kat who was hovering next to the Malaysian sorcerers, could only watches the debris burned as it falls into the sea. She had taste it once how it feels to get shot down but she has no idea how it feels to be disintegrate into million pieces 5000 feet in the air. She blinked her eyes trying to wipe off the scene that she had watch just now and avert her gaze back towards the sky.

The city now has been covered in smokes and the streets along with buildings engulfed with flames sparking around the city. The peaceful scenery slowly falls into the screaming of sorrows. She had never thought that a neutral nation could be a target of the Circulo's plan. What she had planned for her friends beforehand had crumbled into pieces. The hectic and painful call repeatedly played within her ears as the radio chatters a painful shrieking. Although the sun shines the island warmly, somehow the scenery felt painful.

Putting that aside, Kat turned her gaze towards the Malaysian mage as she watches him talking in Malay.

"_Ganas 01, respon! Garang 01, nampak dia eject tak?!" _

Fahmi exhaled deeply and cleared his throat, _"Negatif Fisrasat, no chute, no chute. Dia dah mati…"_ although she couldn't understand what he is saying, Kat knew from his tone that he was upset… no, angry for reporting his friends death.

Firasat went into silent state, and then the operator continued. _"Garang 01, TLDM dah hantar Lekiu dengan Hang Li Po untuk intercept kapal tu dan pesawat civie tu masih dalam radar ni! Naper tak bawak pesawat tu keluar dari ruang udara ni?!"_ Firasat's tone turned displease.

"_Firasat, wingman tengah escort keluar pesawat tu. Diulangi, wingman tengah escort pesawat tu keluar. Kitorang ada sokongan dari luar!"_

While watching him contacting Firasat, she noticed the Malaysian mage made a hand signal towards her. His hand kept pointing downwards, towards something while still talking to the AWACS operator. She glanced back looking at his eyes but the Malaysian mage points downward which she focuses again. His finger shows the first Penang Bridge which she seems puzzled at first from her first impression.

Having no idea what the Malaysian signalled, she focused again but still couldn't recall anything.

Suddenly, the missile alarm hits the signal surprising them both followed by the AWACS operator's warning.

"_Garang 01__, MISIL! MISIL!" _Firasat shouted through the radio.

The two rolled their eyes looking what follows them. Much to their amaze, it was active radar type missile. This could follow them all day until the missile reached their ass. However, for Fahmi who was trained to counter these missiles knows how to pull some crazy tricks.

"Kat, hard left! I'll handle the missile!" Fahmi ordered and he boosted off kicking through the sky.

Kat immediately breaks left and vectored 180 turn towards the signature. She turns towards the source and proximately marks the enemy plane in her ACOD sight. The American had 4 enemy planes lingering around her sight with 1 going beak to beak with her. The enemy begin to draw close as it identified as MiG-29 Fulcrum which was upgraded into OVT model.

"I have bandit inbound! What's your stat Garang 1?!"

"I'm okay just a little busy!"

Fahmi boosted off slicing the sky, but gradually slowed down as his aura reaches the limit for using afterburners. As his things everything begins to sort out, he was wrong. A Su-33 passes by and fired couple of 30mm rounds onto him but he managed to dodge it as it was sloppy shot. Plus, the missile is coming close to him. He glanced to his back and noticed the missile is only a few feet away from him.

"_Baiklah…"_ he thought.

The Malaysian pulls himself upward as he thrusts his nose towards the service ceiling. He continues to climb upward but his reflex was fast. He performs the Kulbit turn and gradually avoided the radar detection from the missile's warhead. Due to his size and his agility, he can escape the missile's detection at any time.

"Kat, form on! We need to do 'that' trick again."

Kat who had just shot down an aircraft, responded. "Roger that, on your wing Garang lead." She slings back her GAU-X and flew back towards Fahmi's side. The American gradually returns back to the mage's side giving him a look that she thinks that this guy could had weird plan. "What's your plan Fahmi and what's with the bridge anyway?" question mark raises up on her head.

"Remember Cope Taufan '17?" Fahmi asked concisely.

"Yeah, quite fun at that time huh? That's where…" and then the bell rings inside her head. She paused and remembered what they had pulled back then. Not a dirty thoughts or kinky stuff but a crazy manoeuvre that they had pulled back then. Seeing the bridge made her guts want to shit off and her heart thumped louder than before. "H-hey… Don't tell me we're doing… 'that'?" her word stumbled.

Fahmi didn't make such a worried face and looked onto the Penang's most prideful first bridge with deadly serious looking stare.

"Yup, that's the only way to beat them…" he said coldly despite the fear playing inside him. "You think you can make it again?"

Kat's heart goes trembling, the hesitation clouded her judgement, and she knew it was dangerous to pull. But she had to, her fist tightens as Kat pulls herself together thinking the consequences of the stunt that they could pull. In the end, she founds her resolution.

Kat cleared her throat, "Yeah, but I'm gonna tell ya'… I' really gonna shit up…" she replied truthfully since she could feel her guts being twisted.

Fahmi grin and chuckled as he is ready to pull the stunt. Suddenly, another alarm wailed into their ears. The two sorcerers glanced at their tail again and saw at least 5 Su-33s coming in towards them. The group begins to rain the two with multiple shots. Everyone knows not to fuck an annoyed Sorcerers who were not in a good state.

"Let's go!"

The two boosted while being chased by the group. The Flankers begin to draw close as their distance closes in, an ideal range to take out a puny plane or human size target. Two sorcerers in their sight but still, it's hard to get them into their sight even if they disperse. The enemy got them locked in gun range and fired several rounds. The sounds of the rotating barrel and the beating could be felt through the cockpit.

"Shit!" Kat yelled as she and Fahmi maintained their formation while turning towards the first bridge.

"Use the shields!" He ordered.

Then, several shields appeared below their STs providing some protection. However it wasn't enough nor even ample to protect them since they used up most of their juice during the previous battle. For them, it had to be done as they need to kill most of the bandits over this airspace.

The Su-33s didn't even bother to quit chasing them as they still raining the two with their bullets. The bullets slammed the shield several of times and deflected but it cracked as soonest it impacted onto the shield's surface. The two didn't bother about the shields and the danger of being shot like a flying duck. The Flankers kept firing again and it chewed off the remaining shields into bits and disappeared into the air.

"Fuck! We lost the shields!" Kat grunted and quickly turns over and draw her guns once more facing her six o' clock. "Going guns!" the Ether generated minigun blazes off through the sky, the bullets trailed off through the clouds to take out one of the planes but to no avail. The aircrafts easily dodges it but managed to get several hit onto its frame. "There's too many of them!" she stopped firing and focused onto her flying again.

Fahmi looked down as a white stretching structure below him entered his sight, it was the bridge. Knowing it's the cue, the Malaysian's heart thumped harder as the adrenaline flows down his vein and the sweat flows out of his pores drenching his clothes instantly. He knew it was the worst idea and it's deadly but it's worth the risk. He then tilted his head to side, rolling his eyes towards the Witch.

"Here we go, Are you ready?!"

Kat slings her gun and narrowed her eyes onto the Malaysian, "I'm gonna chickened out Fahmi…" she said trembling and her heart begins to thumping even harder as she could feel it.

"Don't you dare chickening out!" Fahmi yelled back as he knew that they need to pull it now.

Kat hesitated, the fear takes over her heart and emotion but she dared herself.

"Let's go…" she replied weakly.

"In my count…." The two gulped in as they are about to make the leap of faith. "1…" Fahmi begin the count down. "2…" the duo's heart heart thumped even harder and louder as fear takes over their heart and their mind. Fahmi hesitated to make the final count, but he knew it has to be pull. It's now or never. "3!"

The duo dives off downward like an eagle diving down to capture its prey. The trailing Flankers didn't hesitate and follows the duo dive down towards the bridge. The gust of wind blew their skin very hard and the gust stroke their hair vastly and wildly turning it to look wild. The bullets keep sizzling and passing them. The altimeter drops and the speed indicator rises as they dives down towards the bridge's structure.

"Hold it!" the two structures encloses them like a spike of doom, worst idea ever.

Kat braces herself against the bone breaking, blood draining and brain shutting force as she dives down towards the blue sea below her. The smell of the salty water entered her nostrils, the white pointy structure passes their head. She could feel her blood being sucked off and her muscles being ripped off like a wet tissues. Her heartbeat increases as the ACOD's cardiogram reading goes crazy and her blood pressure increases as she could feel it herself. Plus, the Big Mac she ate made her feel to puke out. You know you shouldn't eat a lot of things before going airborne.

Their ACOD begins to turn red as the fighters coming from all over direction begin to fire several rounds onto them.

"Bandits! We got bandits!" Kat barked as the beating sounds of the auto cannon thumped through her body.

The Malaysian mage grunted, "_Chibai la_… let them be! Focus!" Fahmi urged as he ignores the bandits. Seeing the heights begins to warn them as they approaches the water, he begins to glance at Kat. "We're almost there!"

Kat then begins to feel sick again, "I'm gonna… puke, Fahmi…" she said truthfully as the American holds her mouth.

"NOW!"

"ALREADY?!" Kat went into a shock state. She didn't see that one coming though.

The duo engages their flaps and made a split S few meters before they could crash onto the sea.

"FUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!" "ARRGGHHH!"

The two yelled as they as pushes against the opposite drag and the painful force ripping their body. They managed to pull the trick but the bandits weren't giving up and trailed their path. They didn't realize that they are actually flying inside through their trap. The duo flew below the radar and under the bridge after pulling the Split S in a crazy manner. The water splashes as their speed leaves an immense force on the surface of the water.

"UP UP UP UP UP!" Kat said repeatedly pulling herself out of the underbridge. Alarm wailed through her ACOD urging the Witch to pull up.

The trailing bandits couldn't control their craft and collided with one another. Some blew up under the bridge and the others blew up on top of the bridge as their craft smacked onto the Penang's pride. Multiple explosion followed subsequently after the two pulled off from the dangerous aerobatic stunt where not even the Thunderbirds dare to pull.

Kat sighed in relieve, "That was fucking close Fahmi…" then she looked sharply towards the Malaysian. "And don't you dare ask me to pull that sort of shit again! I almost got myself puked out ya' know?!" her words paused after she gazed at the Malaysian. "Fahmi…" she called but he kept himself quiet as he is gazing towards something. She turns towards the source, it was the first Penang Bridge. She can see the flame engulfed from distance, the explosion fumed out more black smoke as it disappears into thin air and the bridge's structure crumbles into the sea. She was petrified and speechless.

Fahmi didn't said a word about it and reaches the button on his ACOD, _"Firasat, camner status kekuatan musuh?"_ Kat didn't understand Malay but she knows that Fahmi's tone had gone colder.

"_Pesawat musuh telah berkurang sebanyak 50%, teruskan dengan… Tunggu, ada 20 bandit baru masuk ruang udara ni!" _Firasat's tone suddenly turned panicked. Even Fahmi was surprised as something had disturbed him. _"Kita ada bandit! Diorang baru je musnahkan 5 jet kita dan masih menuju ke Georgetown!"_

"_Firasat! Apa jenis pesawat tu?!"_ Fahmi barked as his face showed anxious looking face.

"_Tunggu, intel dah sampai…"_ then a short silence filled the duo's line. _"Ko takkan caya Garang 01, ianya bukan pesawat… Ianya…"_

Fahmi's eyes suddenly widened after hearing the statement, the atmosphere changes. Fahmi slowly removed his hands off from his ears and looked towards further north. He didn't said a thing even a word or even a clauses. Kat had no idea what Firasat had told Fahmi but it was sure something that made your guts spilling out like crazy. Kat looked onto further north wondering what had made Fahmi shocked to death.

She could see explosion engulfing at the far north of the KOMTAR. It was normal for furball to occur at the civilian area. Right up at the horizon, nothing appeared except for clouds and blazing heat of the sun heating up making their body sweating up like crazy. Nothing peculiar appeared entered her eyes.

"I don't know what you saw but…" Kat commented as she begins to feel annoyed with this cliché that I made. Come on, Kat you know what'll happen next. Suddenly, she saw something weird at the sky. It was emitting a blue thing like… YOU KNOW…. She looked closer and saw it was something she familiar with. "No…. No way…." Her words trembled.

She couldn't believe with what they had just saw, 20 bandits that appeared inside the radar was a squadron of Witch and Wizards. Their EXST's are emitting blue particles from their engines instead of shock diamond form like normal jet does. Kat's heart races faster than before, thumping harder than the underbridge shit stuff.

"_Bandit tu ialah…" _Firasat muttered in a shocked tone.

"Sorcerors…" Kat continued the words in tremble.

As they witness the group approaches, the darkness fades in.

* * *

**Another fucking chapter completed. It took me a few tries to rewrite this shit into the correct order. And yeah, the ending was shit but still, its fucking pilot! I got drunk after the 30 minute gap stuff so who cares? I don't care what you guys wanna say about this and I don't care if I do this in my own style because Fanfic isn't my thing anymore coz' I got more work at the real world, so do me a favour and criticize all you want pasal kritikan anda tidak akan dilayan. Oh, just to let you know, there is no limit to anything including fanfic. If you hate me, fuck it coz' like I said I don't care.**

**Oh untuk Malaysian fans, ya mmg aku ranapkan Penang. Asyik2 setting same aje – US, Japan, Australia, Singapore, China, dll… So, apa salahnya buat setting kat Malaysia sket? At least aku x bomb KL pasal Nampak x real nanti so Penang je lah yg agak2 sesuai untuk di serang. Kalo x suka meh serang aku, hantar 13 lori pun wa x goyang lah… It's my fanfic so, if you got any ideas just PM me ok?**

**To those who lived in Penang, no offense. It's just a fanfic, OK? Peace no war.**


	3. Pilot 3

**3****rd**** PILOT/ EXPERIMETAL/ TEST/ WHATSOEVER FUCKING CHAPTER… ONLY FOKING SHORT**

* * *

**NOBLE MAYHEM**

1345, Sedan, Gallia  
14th June 1945  
Team Harpoon 'Jake Rutherford'

It has been 6 hours since the occult group, Circulo, had taken over the Noble Witches' A-unit air base. The situation outside of the base had become a real mess after they heard the base had been attacked. The scent of burning fuels and smoke rises up throughout the areas which are worse than Salmiaki that Eila had brought.

The scene along the base have slightly change from an enormous base for princesses shifted to the dark gritty castle which they usually saw in one of those racially Nazi themed game. The courtyard was filled with QRFs devastated vehicle. The Circulo really fucked them up pretty good since they have better firepower. But the advantages have long gone and the Allied gains upper hands in the situation… or so they thought.

The Allied Forces had deployed their soldiers from all sides to standby for any attacks should those Circulo assheads start attacking them or killing the Witches. This kind off method is still used up to this day and it won't bring any good to any of them. These Circulos are former soldiers that had been operated throughout the globe and any of the allies' tactics won't work on them. Well, as long as it doesn't end up in air strike like that movie where Channing Tatum and Jamie Fox got trapped in White House... is all gonna be good.

For Stacy, she decided that they're going in and finish what they had started. Much to Minna's and the B-unit's annoyance…

Right now, here they are… inside the old tunnel underneath of the base. It took some time to break down the wall but worth. After a few seconds of preparations, they are ready to strike. As long as their presence and existence remains unknown, the upper hand of the games lies on them.

Stacking up inside the cellar leading towards the stairs, the group made their final check.

Jake flips his baseball cap backwards as the shade blocks his view to shoot, the same practice for operators who before going in for CQB. While Phoenix had his gun fixed with a new Globex suppressor which claimed to ease the muzzle flashing subsequently the noise as well. For Hans and Scott, they had multiple of bangs prepped just in case if the hostages are held with them. Kate and Stacy along with Hans didn't miss a chance to readjust the calibrations on their Strikers. Hans made a skip and not even a metallic thumping could be heard tapping the solid surface the same goes for the two who wore the same type.

This was just a normal routine for them; Jake could've sworn he had seen more than just of this. He had seen bloodshed and death. Those feelings are playing within his soul, anxiety and fear. He could still remember his third operation back with the JSOC. Those missions flashed before him and he was drift by the screams of horror playing back all over and over again.

But someone brought him back to reality.

"Jake, you okay? Did something happened?" The brunette looked at him showing sympathetic eyes.

Jake paused looking at Stacy losing his words, "I… I'm fine… Thanks by the way…" he replied hesitantly unable to speak the truth of his prior operations. He could feel his heartbeat rising but it begin to returning to normal.

Stacy fixes her eyes onto Jake, "Are you sure about that?" Her hands reached out holding the man's cheek. "I know what you're thinking Jake. Everyone has problems and I can see it through your eyes." Her voice changed from a 'lady like' to a 'sister-like'. Her eyes kept looking into Jake's, "I know what happened on your third tour Jake. It's not the same this time. You had to follow your orders…" her glove covered thumb begins to stroke Jake's cheek. "It won't be the same, we will change it. You can still make things right."

Jake narrowed his eyes and shoved her hand off from his cheek.

"Don't worry, it's just a past. A bitter experience… a sign of a desperate time for desperate measures, it shows how weak we were at that time. You're right Stacy; we were following orders at that time. But…" he paused and he turned away from Stacy, "It's about doing what's right or wrong. Following orders or against it. Killed or be killed. It's just simple as that. I couldn't stop dreaming about other tours too you know…"

Stacy remained silent having her locked onto the man.

He sighed giving off a deep dissatisfaction.

"Humans are fragile, there many choices to choose from. But, not all choices are made to be perfect or aligned for a better end. There will always be a bitter ending, fallen love ones and perhaps… the end of our life. Who knows it could be me or you?" Jake ended with a shrug.

Silent filled the area as the nagging voices of others echoed through the cellar.

Stacy still had her eyes fixed onto Jake with the same expression and still not uttering a single word.

After silence filled the gap for seconds, Stacy spoke.

"It won't be the same this time…" her tone changes followed by her expressions. The sympathetic looking expression had long faded off from her face. Now, her face was donned with full expression of seriousness. Her eyes begun to glare Jake with cold stares. "Mistakes taught us how to be better, not perfect. Those who aimed to be perfect are playing god, something that can't be achieved easily."

Jake turned his front towards her and replied, "You're saying?"

"I've been there too Jake, making good and bad decisions." The brunette passed his side and stood before the door. She inserts the Magpul polymer magazine into her SG 556 and hits the bolt catcher, the sound of pin hitting the hammer could be heard coming out of its stock. Flipping her gun side to side, checking the weapon while she spoke. "Most people thought that they could do everything by themselves trying to be a superman and everything. I wanna be like that to but then, I realize one thing that…" she stopped and gazed the ex-Delta with expressionless look. "… I can't do everything…"

Jake stared at her blank face and chuckled. "I see… we're really different huh?"

Stacy raised her brows keeping the gun in her hands while looking at Jake with puzzle.

"Guess we aren't that perfect huh?"

Stacy grinned; "You can say it that way…" she shrugged.

Jake made a bitter smile added with a small laugh. "Thanks big sis…"

Stacy then raised both of her hands in the air and shook her head. "Hey, you'd better stop right there… I was just doing my job as the 'Lady' of Globex." She stated puffing her chest out.

Sure for Jake, he'd never thought of Stacy to say something like that. For seconds, he felt that Stacy is being sister-like towards him. It's not like she had any affection for him because she's a bisexual and everyone knows it. Plus, she had her girlfriend, Kate who had been clinging to her for a while. But still, calling her big sis sure made everyone in the company pissed off. He might don't want to raise a dead flag throughout this fanfic.

As the two are grinning towards each other, the rest of the member arrived after setting up their gears.

"Alright, everything's good." Phoenix appeared as stood next to the two with the rest trailing from behind. "We got the gear prep up and ready for battle." Phoenix turns his attention towards Jake and leaned, "Those son of bitches won't see this coming, right?" he smirked which Jake replied in a nod. Putting on his earpiece, he looked towards the 'Lady'. "Shall we start now Stacy?"

Stacy nodded. Her hand reaches the cord at her neck and pressed the button.

"Bogeyman, we're in." Instantly, her expression changes along with her tone.

"_Check. We have eyes on rooftops. Multiple gizzies moving around the structures... Couple of tangos are seen moving around the airfield as well. Spot patrol moving out around the first and second deck… All patrols are heavy, modern equipment. What's your order Lady?" _Hamid's voice echoed into everyone's eardrums. The Ex-PASKAL was assigned for observation and sniping for this operation.

Jake could only thought of him in lying down on the slope of hill in a Ghillie suit, armed with CheyTec Intervention and having a painful backache at his age. He couldn't imagine how it feels to be a guy with an age nearing to 50's are doing an extreme deadly operation with them suffering battle scars and having new wound survive in the middle of battle. Somehow, he couldn't put any logical reasons on why a Malaysian would go that far to join a private military company.

"We need covering fire, try not to shoot until I gave the orders. Notify the patrol's movement in case they're approaching our post. Got it?"

"_Check. Good luck. Bogeyman, out." _

The Malaysian ended his call and everyone had their eyes locked on Stacy. The brunette's expression remained the same as it was when she first contacted Hamid.

"You know the drill, neutralize the hostiles and save the hostages. Maintain radio silence and use hand signals. Don't break your stealth. Got it?" they didn't utter a single word indicating that everyone understood her very well. Her eyes rolled off, turning towards the door behind her. "Good, let's get this done with. Jake, lead the way."

Jake stepped onto the door and held the rifle to his chest, "Bogeyman, we're coming out. You should be able to see us… Keep us covered." Jake spoke through the radio in a lower tone while walking out of the door.

As soonest he stepped out, the shining glazing sun showered before him. The scene of the area which was a beautiful hallway had changed. The finishing of the red carpet along the hallway was dyed with blood, shards of glass scattered all over the floor, expensive furniture which you would say 'fucking choking expensive furniture even for a celebrity' was riddled in bullet holes in every direction. As he walks tactically down the northern hall, a came across an empty _Stahlhelm_ which was tore apart and filled with shitloads of brain and dyed in blood.

Kneeling down beside the ripped-off drawer, the rest of his member trailed from behind. Phoenix guarded their six as he watches towards the other side of the hallway. All of them quickly knelt down regrouping every member on the spot.

"_I got you boys and girls in my sight." _Hamid's voice entered their ears. _"Ground floor's clear, for now. You got a patrol coming in the next 10 minutes. Head down the north corridor, your six is no go. Picked up 4 guys with AKs and AR-15s passed 2 minutes ago, they should be coming back towards that way now. Better move out now, I'll keep you posted." _

The whole atmosphere changed from lively experience to dead silence. Jake still had his eyes locked down the northern hallway. Stacy slowly reaches out his hand and firmly gripped Jake's shoulder. Jake gets up on his feet and slowly walks down the red carpet. Scott quickly taps Phoenix shoulder subsequently shifting their roles instantly.

The whole group watches their surroundings for anything abnormal. As they were aware of that the enemy is highly trained hostiles consisted of ex-soldiers, mercenaries and most of all sorcerers. These guys came from all over the world regardless of their statuses. Not to mention, they have training and experience in CQB. So, if they start shooting through the wall and punching through sets of room, there goes the mayhem… Plus, Jake even wondered how would they explain the whole mess to the 506th?

As they reach the end of the corner, Jake leaned over the corner keeping his eyes down the sight. Slowly moving out of the wall as his cover, he walked down the other way as they met another corner. As he moves down the corner, he stopped and quickly raised his fist in the air. Their muscles reflexed quickly acted on its own and the pressure began to build up within them. Jake leaned down the corner peeking down the movements down the hallway. As he peeked out of the cover, a body entered his sight.

It was a man, Caucasian, bald and his body is around a little bit bigger than him. He dons a_ Wehrmacht_ M43 trousers and simple plain T-Shirt. With exception of a little twist from future – he dons a CP6 combat chest rig in olive drab and a Patriot V tactical leg holster. Not only with the gears, that dude has an AK-47, in modern stock. This guy surely doesn't trust the vintage weapons and gears though, much to Jake's impression.

While still having his eyes locked onto the man, his hands signalled to Stacy and Phoenix who was standing behind him in 'tactical mode'. Locking his eyes onto the man, he issued a command through his hand signals. The two remained silent even after received the signal as they need to maintain their stealth. Without anymore delays, Stacy tapped his shoulder.

Jake tilted his head around and there was Stacy shooting a cold glare to him. She nodded giving a sign that he's clear to take him out. Without further notice, he tilted his head back towards the guard and aimed down his HAMR sight. Putting him down the red holographic projection, he was in the line of fire and Jake pulled the trigger.

The hissing suppressor could barely heard by anyone. In a matter of seconds, the man falls.

Jake, Phoenix and Stacy swiftly moved towards' the man while still aiming their gun. Approaching the fallen man, he's already dead. His head had a large red hole and his bullet didn't manage to crack open the dude's head but his brains splattered out and his eyes were wide open looking up towards the heaven. But to Jake, he ain't going to heaven anymore.

Phoenix approached and kicked the men's head to see the impact. The bullet went through clean but a little messy with his brains spilled out. Scott, Hans and Kate gradually follow up from behind and begin to secure the area in a formation. Knowing that leaving body like this would compromise their existence, Jake had decided. He dragged the man towards one of the door.

Phoenix opened the door and helps him threw the body into the janitors' room.

Keeping it all clean as usual, but that didn't matter anymore. Jake nodded to Stacy to move on which she replied with a nod.

Jake continues to lead the formation as usual. They turned down towards the left corner leading to another hallway. It was spacious but yet, like the other room they were terrorized to shit. Deep in everyone's heart, they were awed to see such a beautiful hallway but it didn't matter to them. The room was decorated with several pictures of the A-unit's member. The 506th's banner was hung at wall but now shredded and torn like an old rug. The whole room was a mess. Judging by the furniture and structures, they can just tell that this is the briefing room.

They would love to stay there but they need to save the girls. The Globex contractors pushed further forward leading towards the exit of the room. However, it leads them to another hallway. Jake had the left while Scott who switched with Kate had the right corridor secured. As they move out, the group tries to avoid from staying closer to the window or else their existence will be known even among the Allied Forces.

As Jake is about to move, a voice chattered into their ears.

Jake signalled again giving changing them to alert status. Slowly moving on, they turned down the corner once again. Jake could've swore he heard something down the hallway. Their blood pressure rose rapidly, the sweats flowing down their clothing, Jake gulped down his saliva and pointed his gun towards the room. The team stopped at the entrance stacking up for dynamic entrance. However, they won't throw any frags or bangs since they don't want to alert the enemies.

Peeking down the door, Jake scanned the room. He saw at least 6 men heavily armed but didn't wore any head protection. They have AKs and Krinkovs in their hands. Pretty smart, they knew that this world won't mass produce 5.56 until 1959 or perhaps that's the only weapon they used to hijack the plane. Scanning throughout the room, the hostiles are scattered and 4 of them are guarding by the windows. Pulling his head back, he signalled the team giving the room's situation.

Stacy, who was the leader replied in the same manner. She looked onto the rest behind her, she signalled and the responded with nod. Stacy tilted her head towards Jake and nodded.

Jake knew what it means, speed, surprise and violence of action.

Jake swiftly went in pointing his rifle onto one of the Circulo members. The Circulos were caught off guard and they were too late to notice their ambush. Soon, the room went dead silent.

Trailing from behind, the rest of the team entered breaking off from their formation picking off their targets.

Jake squeezed the trigger, the recoil could be felt down his shoulder and the hissing sound of his suppressor went into his ears. He sent multiple rounds onto the men's head spilling his head to pieces. Jake turned attention toward the others, all members of the patrols received a headshot each one of them. Blood splattered all over the room. The pieces of their brains and skulls went all over the floor. All of the Circulos ended up fell onto the floor motionless.

The atmosphere changes again, they had their sight aimed down the dead bodies.

Phoenix went towards one of the bodies and kicked. The Brit then blows another round onto the body's head.

"All clear…" That's all what the Brit could say after busting another cap onto a dead guy.

"Move out, Hans, rig the bodies." Stacy ordered and they replied with a nod.

Hans went onto one of the bodies and pulled a grenade off from the bastard. Jake would like to see but he needs to lead the way for them.

"Charlie Mike." Jake whispered and took the role as a point man again. Putting all what had happened aside, he walks towards another door leading down a modern looking hallway.

He tilted his head both hallways to check any movements of the enemy. He then moved to the left hallway followed by Kate who takes the right hallway. The two sorcerers secure the hallway while the rest of their team trailed from behind taking the same stance as the two. Seconds later, Hans who had done rigging the dead bodies regrouped.

"Hans, Scott, Kate, take the right hallway. We'll take left. Keep us posted."

"Check." "Clear copy." "Roger that…" "Got that babe…" "Yes, lady…" they replied unison albeit their different responds.

Turning her head onto Jake again, she gestured. "Jake, lead the way…"

He nodded and the group departs towards their direction. They walked down the terrorized hallway with shredded curtains along their way. Wading their way through series of door along the way, he knew nothing could be seen inside the room as they were opened wide showing nothing but offices. Turning onto the hallway, he slowly made his approach down the corner. Turning his gun sideway down the corner, he saw a Circulo member with his back facing them. Seeing him, Jake slowly make his approach silently followed by his comrades.

Creeping onto the man without him realizing it, the three finally stood behind them with their guns pointed at his head.

At that point, Jake noticed that he is making odd movements. He knew what needs to be done…

"Don't." The suppressor touched the man's neck forcing the man to end his options. He knew that this man ain't going to drop his actions and shoot them instantly. "Do that… my buddies are gonna turn you into Swiss cheese…" Jake said again. "Drop it. Your side armour too…" The man reluctantly dropped his AK-12 and his P99 pistol onto the ground. Checking all of his weapon has been stripped off, he approached the man and check his harness. "Where are the girls?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" the man replied monotonously as he doesn't had any emotions.

"Quit playing games, where did you keep them?" Phoenix's remained cool but having his rifle pointed right at the man's head. Like Jake, he had enough of this bastard's game.

"Oh, you mean the high standard, spoiled Bitches that lived here?" the man sneered giving his impression about the Noble Witches. His grin made Jake and Phoenix hated this guy even more. "You know, they were some hot shit stuff. They needed to be disciplined, it was quite fun to play with them… Fucking good…." His voice begin to change even colder as his grin begin to form across his cheek.

"Shut the fuck up and start spitting out. Tell me, where are they?!" Jake nearly yelled as he is losing control of his tolerance. Much as the Author do, he wants to put more scent of evil but failing to do so…

"Playing with our BOYS…" he said as the grin displayed across his cheek.

Suddenly, Stacy fired a shot blasting a hole through the man's head. The man fell onto the ground motionless. The red carpet's colour begin to darken as it was soaked with the man's blood. Phoenix and Jake's eyes widened as they are surprised with her actions. Stacy simply holstered her Springfield XD and took a long gaze onto the dead man.

"What the fuck was that?!" Phoenix asked in dissatisfaction. His eyes were locked onto the girl who gazed towards the dead body. "Now, we don't know where the girls are!"

"Sis, we're almost there! Why in the fucking world you'd capped him?! Why…" before he could continue, his words stopped and his eyes shrunk into pinhole. He sensed an immense aura emitting out of her, a truly dark intention. He paused, losing his words.

Stacy slowly turned his head towards her counterpart. Her face entered Jake's view. Her eyes were deep blank in crimson, she had no expression at all and she shoots him a cold glare. And what makes Jake shivered down the spine is the aura that emits out of her, right in his sight.

"_Killing intention?!"_ Jake thought in fear. It felt like one of those horror movies but this is 100 times scarier than the cheap RE CGI.

The brunette then pulled her face away looking down the hallway. She walk and knelt down towards the dead body. She pulled the man's snow mask and throw it onto her head wearing it like a snow cap.

"Aren't you gonna save them?" She said monotonously as she continues to walk.

Looking at her manners, Jake and Phoenix glanced which the Brit only responded with shrug. They couldn't think about her actions earlier. It was surprising for her to be doing that kind of stuff. The two knows her very well but her actions were out of question. Whatever drove her to do that kind of stuff, it must be related to the man's words that had disturbed her. Taking her words, the two decided not to bring it up.

The two trailed from behind where the Lady leads them instead of Jake. They finally arrived to this massive door before them. It was decorated with beautiful motives. But that's not the main point, they could hear the sounds of girls and man yelling and talking behind the door. Jake and Phoenix finally had their focus changed putting them back to the reality.

Stacy with the same expressionless looked turned her heads towards them.

"Ready?" she asked in her combat stance.

"Good to go sis…" Jake replied normally as he had got rid of his hesitation. But then, he remembered Stacy's word about saying this operation won't be the same as the last time. His heart begin to race, is it happening all over again? Only god knew about it…

"Good." She then reaches out for the mask above her head. "Let's go…" she dons the mask.

Jake who had a neck warmer pulled it covering his mouth and donned the sunglasses.

The darkness falls in once again.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS, IT'S FOKING PILOT!**


	4. Pilot 4

**FOURTH PILOT COMIN' IN… JUST READ IT…**

* * *

**ESCORT DUTY**

1345, Above Area A9N, Northwest of Africa  
23 September 2021  
ICTF 206th Tactical Wing Fighter 'Spearhead Squadron'

EXST TYPE: EX-22FER

WEAPONS: ACTIVE  
FLAPS: ACTIVE  
ENGINES: ACTIVE

It's been two hours since the Spearhead Squadron had rendezvous with the resupply aircraft and currently escorting the civilian airliner in order to assist them to get them out of area A9N. Downtown, Divot and Angel knew the hazard of the area. Area A9N, UN priority 2 or known as 'The Pit' is a just a mere desert to everyone but to military forces, it's a different thing. A9N marks the zone for air combat and only permanent or interim military forces should be flying inside the area. For some reason, civilian airliners had been crossing this territory for a while and this puts them in danger as the recent incident had a civie plane got shot down by a Circulo fighter forces. Therefore, they were tasked with this daring mission with additional help of 4 F/A-18E USN fighters.

But still, one thing bothered them the most.

"Hey, what's that slim looking leg?"

"I dunno… Strikers?"

"They looked old, how old are they?"

"40? 50?"

Those were the words of Witches that got sucked up from the alternate dimension of 1991. Believe it or not, they fought an alien called the Neuroi which they've heard from the Council themselves. Task Force Spearhead couldn't do ANY shit about it, so they have to bring those girls with them. Much to their info, these girls gonna get some 3 days incarceration inside the cell for being Child Soldiers. Just like the one that Globex brought in. For now, they have to endure this torture from the mouths of Child Soldiers.

As they held their steams hearing to the girls' whispers, Janet pops up to the front.

"Hey, are we there yet?" the blondie asked giving a scornful look on them. For Divot and Angel, it's like she wanted to give them a long speech. "You'd better not play any tricks here coz' we don't trust old ladies!"

Hearing those words, Divot couldn't hold back any longer. Her fist tightens as she is quite annoyed with this girl's attitude. Just because she's a captain doesn't mean she has the right to have motor mouth to mock seasoned Witches. Divot could only give a devious grin, emitting dark aura and she wanted to show her powers to them what it feels like to be a sore loser. Before she could do that, Downtown spoke.

"Divot, stand down." Her eyes locked onto her flight lead. "She's just a kid. No heart feelings."

Downtown said with her usual monotonous, dull and emotionless tone. Her eyes were locked onto both skies and the ground as she were cautious of the enemy appearance that pop up out of nowhere to initiate an ambush.

Heeding her words, she gave up. "Whatever DT… you're the boss…"

"Hey, I'm talking here!" Janet barked. "Are we there yet?"

"That's it… I'm gonna shoot her." Angel drew out her Beretta 90Two added with a killing grin. Like Divot, she can't hold back anymore. Those girls had been talking behind them for a while and looking down on them just because they are older.

Downtown only let out a sigh as she knew that Angel won't do such a thing. This whole young vs. old shit stuff didn't bother her at all. Like the two, she's annoyed of the Witches. But still, as a seasoned Witch, those are just barriers to keep you off the trail. As long as she focus and keep her guard up, things will be just fine. The sound of roaring engines occupied the background and the whispering young ladies were mute and her empty eyes glared both the skies and the desert. Just another boring day…

Soon, things changed…

"_Heads up ladies! Multiple bandits inbound to your position from vector 236, 5 mikes out and it's fast! Really fast!" _Eyeball's words thundered into their radio and he sounded cautious.

Hearing this, Angel and Divot who was constraining their anguish immediately changed.

"Seriously Eyeball? My radar's not picking up anything. Angel, how about you?" Divot shifted her sight towards the Mexican.

"Negative, not a single blip on my radar." Angel remarked supporting Divot's words. "Eyeball, I have no joy on enemy bandits. Probably its…"

"They're here…" Downtown cuts her words instantly gaining her wingmen attentions.

"What?" Divot perplexed giving a glance to her who had the same reaction. "What are you saying DT? There…" Divot paused as something went funny. The holographic projection on her HUD flickered as if it was broken, her radar went crazy turning black. "What the?! My systems' going crazy shit here! Hey, Eyeball!"

"_Jam… crackling… ference… crackling mul… mies…. Up… B cup… ladies… pizza… chimp…"_

Eyeball's voice mixed in with disturbing radio crackling. It was like one of those scary movies and recordings.

"Eyeball! Say again! We can't hear you!" Angel yelled repeatedly fixing her frequencies. "Damn it! We've just lost Eyeball!" Angel grinded her teeth in anxiety. She knew this won't go well if they ever cross The Pit.

Just as things are already bad, it went straight off to worst.

"_Heads up! Multiple bandits inbound from vector 120! It's coming in fast!" _Talon 1 alerted.

Everyone had their eyes locked onto a swarm of dots reflecting the lights from the airframe. Right in their sight, 7 aircrafts entered the zone. Judging by the size, they knew it would be a second rate aircraft. But underestimating their enemies means death, so they always keep up in mind that you don't ever take enemies lightly.

"_Missile! They've just launched missiles!"_ Talon 2 who was a female pilot yelled and the sound of her warning signal played repeatedly at the background.

Multiple trailing of white smoke slices the sky as it reaches them.

Downtown, Angel and Divot had their eyes widened being not able to track the incoming missile.

"_SHIT! INCOMING MISSILE! BREAK!" _Talon 3 exclaimed in fear.

It was too late, the missile reached them. The loud deafening sound thundered the sky, gulf of flames covered them and several planes passed by checking their destruction. Soon, the thick black smoke faded into thin air what the enemies would expect a falling debris of giant Airbus A380. Instead, the plane remained intact and stayed afloat.

"Shit, that was close!" Divot exclaimed.

"Hey, what the hell just happened?!" Janet flew onto their position demanding the current sitrep. But instead, her eyes widened when she caught something in her sight. A giant blue shield – that is… spinning slowly rather than fast paced like theirs. It was big enough to cover the entire squadron from being vaporized by the Neuroi.

"Janet!" her wingmen exclaimed coming onto her position but ended up froze like their commander.

"What is that?! A shield?!"

"It's big!"

The exclaiming continues and their voices getting louder every seconds. The trio lowered their shields as it disappears. Multiple fighters trailed into the sight with their roaring engines thundered the sky. It seems that they are not finished yet.

"Talon 1, take on the fighters! We'll cover the package!" Downtown ordered instantly.

"_Copy that Spearhead 1, engage and pursue enemy aircraft. Talon 1 to all, you're clear to engage." _

"_Roger, intercepting enemy aircraft."_

"_WILCO, now that's what I wanna hear!" _

4 F/A-18E soon breaks off from their formation and rolled off to play with their toys. The Hornets swiftly thundered off with their afterburners kicking through the sky.

"What are we gonna do DT?" Divot looked at her.

"Our priority is to protect the aircraft and get the hell out of this sky!" Downtown replied. A sign of boredom could be heard through her tone. It seems that she's not quite intrigue with the current tide of the battle.

"Hold it right there lady! Did you forget about the jammers? They're bugging our system and we're blind here not even knowing where we're going." Angels retorted. "If we want to get the hell out of here alive, we need to shut those jammers!" again, their warning signals wailed into their ears again. "Wha?!" she tilted her head forward and the IFF marked another wave of MiG-23MLD on their radar. "We got bandits inbound! They're coming for the plane!"

"We're going for it!" Janet declared kicking off to the skies along with the Grizzly girls.

"What the?! GET BACK!" Divot yelled hysterically. Too bad the young girls had already out of their distance. "Fucking girls, they have no idea what the hell they're dealing with."

As she felt deeply hurt by the Grizzly squadron's actions which would lead to their death, Downtown had different thoughts.

"Let them be… We'll protect the plane."

Divot gazed at her with disbelief, "Wha-?!"

"This is going to be interesting…" Downtown smiled but not that wide enough to cover her entire face. Her face was rather intrigued by it. Angel and Divot went silent seeing her current state. Why, because she's emitting dark aura. She locked her eyes onto the Grizzlies as they flew towards the swarm of MiG-23MLDs. "Show me what you got girls…"

"FOX 2!" the missile raced off through the sky and leaves a trail of white smoke. The missile impacted blowing up the plane into pieces. "Bandit down!" Clara chimed in excitement after scoring her kill.

"Clara! You got a bandit at your 6!" Mary interceded.

"What?!" she jerked off as 23mm rounds rained upon her from behind. "Damn it! Shake it off!" Clara boosted into the clouds but the plane didn't stopped trailing kept firing another barrage of leads onto her. She rolled off turning left and makes tight turns but her opponent was feisty as it kept her in his sights. "DAMN IT! JUST SHOOT HIM DOWN!"

BOOM! The MiG's engine exploded leaving the airframe untouched by the flames. The plane spins out of control and fell off from the sky in disarray. Clara watched in perplexed mixing in relieve as she nearly got herself being shot down.

"Damn, that was close…"

"Get a grip idiot! We're still in a battle!" Janet barked causing Clara nearly deafened by her pitch. "Let those old hags know that we're something!" Confidence boost within Clara, she glanced at the trio in a mocking look. "Fox 2! Fox 2!" the missile trailed off into the air destroying the enemies' instantly. "Target down!"

"We got another wave. 3 bandits inbound! Shit, they're firing at me!"

Janet scanned the clouds looking for her comrades. Her eyes rolled around the air looking for any sign of Jamie. But something entered her sight, multiple trails of tracer rounds flying punching through the clouds. As she expected, two of her comrades flew out being tailed by three MiG-23s like a game of cat and mouse.

"Jamie, Alex. We have you on our HUD and…" Again, something had caught her sight again. Deep in the clouds, she saw 2 shining reflections in the horizon. "What is that?" she muttered narrowing her eyes. Her eyes focused even more. Then, a bell rings into her head. "Clara, Mary. Go and help those 2, I need to do something!" she blasted off from the sky away from them.

"Wait!" Clara paused but she had already left. She glanced at Mary who responded with a shrug taking it as she doesn't mind about it. "Alright let's go!" The two sped up towards their comrades seeing them being tailed and evading the attacks with their manoeuvres and deflecting it with their shields. "Going guns!" Clara drew out her M240 and begins to spray 7.62 NATO rounds onto the sky.

"About time!" Jamie said annoyingly.

"Shut up and keep firing girl!" Alex retorted demanding the tomboy to drop the subject. The brown haired girl made a high G turn facing towards her opponent's belly. "Gotcha! FOX 2!" her last missile flew off into sky trailing the MiG. But the pilot was perceptive, chaffs and flares were sent off and her missile lost its track in the air. "Damn it…" she drew her M16A2 rifle and begins to set her range closer. She aimed down the sight and squeezed the trigger.

The MiG rattles around the sky; her bullets didn't even manage to land on the airframe. The plane's agile turning and rolling made her shots turning sloppy.

"Hey, if you're doing it all alone it'll be hard for you to kill it! Let me take care of this!" Clara radioed.

Alex nodded, "Go for it!" she aimed down again and focus her power into her rifle. Using her bullet stabilization, she rapidly fire onto the MiGs airframe. Luckily, she managed to punch through the plane's airframe. Squeezing the trigger till the end, the plane finally breaks free but not even a single smoke can be seen. As the plane made the side turn breaking free from her sight, she smiled. "GO CLARA!"

In a high velocity, Clara uses her afterburner. "IRON LADY COMES THROUGH!" she sped up like a comet and her fist begins to cover in heat. She speeds up and rammed through the plane's fuselage. It didn't explode but the plane breaks into two. She applied her flaps and circled the air, "Woo! That was one of a hell flying!" the sound of excitement hints within her tone.

"Hey, we still have a problem! Help us over here!" Mary barked and the sound of gunshot could be heard through the radio.

The remaining two planes flew around blazing the skies with their guns. The Witches tries to counter their attacks but the pilots are much more capable than they are. They could only dodge and flew off into higher altitude to gain upper hand but nothing could be done to stop these planes.

"Damn, it's pesky!" Mary rained another round but none of them hits the planes.

"Need some help?" Janet's voices break into the zone. Once again, the smiles could be seen onto their faces. "Get out of the zone girls, I got this one!"

"You heard the woman! Let's go!" the Grizzlies instantly left the zone leaving the fighters to trail their six. However, they left the zone because they knew what Janet's plan was and it's gonna be bad.

The MiG fighters watches the young Witches leave the combat area and decided to tail them. From above, death rained upon them. Janet dives in a high speed surpassing of that normal velocity reaching 700 Mph as she levelled her nose towards the two remaining fighters. Approaching her targets, she aimed down her M240 towards one of the MiGs' engine.

She squeezed the trigger firmly and rained multiple of rounds onto engine. The MiG's engine burst in flames blowing its engine apart along with its airframe. The MiG spun out of the air trailing in black smoke as it kisses the ground. Janet set her eyes onto the next MiG. Her eyepiece had the plane locked. It's now or never.

"Fox 2!" the missile raced off into the clouds. The MiG wavering as it tries to deflect the missile. However, the missile impacted burning it into million pieces. Janet watches as the plane fell, she can see a parachute flying in the air assuming that the pilot had safely ejected. "Grizzlies, all targets have been shot down. Let's return to our formation…"

Off they went back to the airliner in their formation. As soonest they got there, the Talon team had already regrouped and one of the Hornets were trailing in smoke probably in the last dogfighting. As they pass the trios, grins were all over their faces mocking the trios. A hint of pride could be seen on the Witches as their eyes tell everything.

But for the trios, they could only give a loud sigh. Soon, Eyeball resounded again after the long silence.

"_Spearhead! Come in! Do you read me?!"_

"Eyeball, Spearhead 1. Lima Charlie, jammers have been destroyed and there is no interference over the line." Downtown replied monotonously.

"_Destroyed? How did you destroy it?"_

"Not us…" Angel added. "Those underage Witches destroyed the jammers."

A pause and a gasped could be heard. _"What are you thinking?! Letting those girls to fight?! Are you insane?!"_ he barked. Eyeball sounded so pissed off.

"Hey chill out, it's not like we wanted to let them fight! They're the ones who go on their own!" Divot retorted remarking his statements.

"_You… Hold it; we have multiple bandits coming in! It's… small… probably a group of sorcerers… Wait, what's going on?!" _Eyeball panicked and the sound of the staffs inside the AWACS filled the background.

Angel's glanced at her flight lead in worries, "What's going on?! What happened, Eyeball?!"

"_We're being override! Someone just hacked our system! Fuck, now it's showing Galaga and voyeur porn videos! We have no control over the system anymore! Hold it, our frequency had just been piggy banked!"_

"They're using our frequency?!" Divot exclaimed in surprise.

"_I'm impressed with you Spearheads… Looks like we've underestimated you…" _out of nowhere, a voice of a man echoed through their radio.

"_What the hell?! Who is this?!"_

"Hey, what gives?!" Divot yelled as she is surprise to hear a stranger's voice talking through their frequency.

"DT…" Angel called and the dull flight lead tilted her head towards her. She gestured towards the tab that was strapped at their forearm.

Without questioning any further, Downtown heeds her word. Looking at her tab, the screen had a word with a big ass font blinking red and white repeatedly written 'SYSTEM OVERRIDE'. Although she showed her usual dull face, deep in her heart this is quite surprising. Looks like the enemy had penetrated their electronic systems as well.

"_I reckoned those girls behind you are from the other dimension." _ Those words struck their mind, their eyes widened. _"Nice dogfighting skills, too bad they were too young to die in the middle of nowhere. Let's see if they're really good… dealing with their own kinds..."_ the call ended and the override disappeared from their tab.

"_Warning! Inbound sorcerers from vector 120! It's heading your way!"_

"Where?!" Angel scanned around the skies cautiously.

"They're here…" Downtown muttered taking the spotlight. Her eyes narrowed as she focused towards the blank sky. She tapped her tab changing her calibrations. "Looks like they're welcoming us with warm hands…" the GAU-X drops off from the back and went into her hand.

Far into the sky, a formation of 15 sorcerers approaches them. Armed with state of the art EXSTs ranging from EST-33H to EX-35FER and customized with exquisite weaponry. The roaring of their engine loudened as they approach the escorts. The sound of death and fear called as if it could shake entire normal squadron to abandon the battlefield.

As Downtown gazed onto the squadron, she smiled. A hint of excitement and thrills takes over.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS**


End file.
